


The Secrets That We Keep

by spookymadej



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, and shes the nice supportive friend, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, i love them, lil angst, lil fluff, sara is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookymadej/pseuds/spookymadej
Summary: Ryan has a boyfriendShane has a secret





	The Secrets That We Keep

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love shane and ryan and i love their friendship so much and that's so much more important to me than them being in a fictional relationship together
> 
> Also Helen and Sara are the best humans

_Tick tock tick tock_

Time seemed to be frozen as the hour dragged along. If he had to listen to his teacher talk about derivatives for one more minute, he was going to lose his mind. 

The ticking and tocking of the clock, the blabber of the teacher, the tap-tap-tapping of feet against the metal leg of the desk. Ryan couldn't stand another minute, he just wanted to get out and get to lunch. 

Message from: him  
_I’m starving and i want nothing more than to go to lunch and be able to talk to you and eat food._

Message to: him  
_Your two favorite things… how romantic_

Message from: him  
_;)_

Ryan looked down at his phone. The smallest of winks could give Ryan the biggest of smiles, especially if they’re from his new boyfriend. 

As if God himself had answered Ryan’s silent prayers, the lunch bell rung and Ryan was out of Calculus and to his lunch table immediately. Shane was already there.

“Is it just me or did that hour last twice as long?” Ryan asked, setting down his brown paper lunch bag. Shane rolled his eyes. 

“You say that every time we get to lunch,” Shane laughed off, taking a bite of his granny smith apple. “You’re just excited to see me, is all.” 

“Oh yeah, I dream of it every day when I fall asleep in Calc,” Ryan joked, opening his bag and pulling out his PB&J. 

“Dream about what, babe?” Somebody asked from behind. Ryan turned around to reveal his boyfriend, Brent, approaching the two friends. 

Shane started choking. 

“B-Babe?” He managed to get out between the coughs. 

Brent looked down at Ryan then back at Shane. “He didn’t tell you? We’re dating,” Brent explained, taking his seat next to Ryan. 

“No, he didn’t,” Shane stated, coldly. 

What followed next was a long pause. A long pause of silence, silence that was filled with tension, tension that was so thick it could be cut. 

“I have to go,” and without another word, Shane packed up his lunch and stormed out of the cafeteria. 

Ryan stood up, attempting to go and catch his best friend, but Brent had grabbed his wrist, prompting Ryan to stay put.

“He needs to be alone,” was all he said. Ryan nodded and turned back to his sandwich. All he could think about is how guilty he felt for not telling Shane. 

The two of them, Shane and Ryan, have been best friends since elementary school. They’re neighbors, they tell each other everything - well apparently not everything. 

What hurt Shane the most was he didn’t even know Ryan had a crush on Brent. Hell, for that matter, he didn't even know Ryan was attracted to guys.

But to be fair, Ryan didn’t know Shane was attracted to guys. One guy in particular: Ryan. 

So, of course, when Shane stomped out of the lunch room, he called Sara. 

Sara is the only one that knows Shane’s secret, and fuck, Shane loves Sara with his whole heart and he’s so thankful to have her in his life - especially times like this. 

So they talked. They talked for the entirety of lunch about how nobody saw his coming, about how Shane’s heart shattered within seconds, about how he should probably confront Ryan.

And Shane felt better, he really did. That’s just the impact Sara has on him.

Seconds before the bell rang, Sara suggested that Shane accompanies her to the party at Andrew’s house tonight. He agreed. Anything to get his mind off the current situation. 

___

Sara had stayed with Shane all day, trying to keep his mind off Ryan. They got froyo, they watched a few movies, they even went shopping to pick out an outfit for tonight. 

Ryan, on the other hand, still felt guilty. No matter what Brent did, no matter what he said, nothing could take the guilt away from Ryan. 

So, Brent suggested they go to a party at Andrew’s house. 

Ryan agreed. 

___

At the party, all Shane wanted to do was drink, but he was chosen as the designated driver for Sara and Jen, so he stuck to water. Which was fine, until the very man he was trying to get his mind off of, walked in hand-in-hand with Brent. 

Shane chugged his water as if he were to drink it fast enough, it would get him tipsy. God, that’s all he could hope. 

Across the room, Sara spotted him and came to his aid, letting him know there was a 7 minutes in heaven spin the bottle game happening in the dining room and that maybe it could get his mind off Ryan further.

But, of course, he walked in the dining room and there was Ryan, sitting right next to Brent in the circle. They locked eyes, only for a split second before Shane looked away and Ryan’s heart dropped. 

Steven, unknowing to the situation, pounced into the room, holding an empty beer bottle. Everyone cheered, other than Ryan and Shane. 

“Who’s first?” Steven asked, placing the bottle in the center of the circle. 

“I’ll go!” Zach cheerfully stated, putting his hand on the bottle and giving it a good spin. Everyone watched in anticipation as the bottle spun around and around and around, until, finally, it landed on Eugene. 

A chorus of ‘oh’s and ‘ah’s filled the room as the two made their way to a different room. 

“Who’s next?” Andrew asked, taking over the role as game host from Steven. 

Shane looked over at Ryan, who was laughing at whatever Brent had to say. In a fit of rage and jealousy, Shane grabbed the bottle, spun it with force, and waited in anticipation to see who the lucky guy or gal it lands on. 

And, of course, is slowed down until it came to a halt right between Ryan and Brent.

Shane’s heart also came to a halt as the group began to bicker if it was on Ryan or Brent. 

“It’s clearly on Brent!”

“No no! It’s on Ryan!”

“What if he goes in with both?”

“Make him choose!”

Until, finally, Ryan broke the argument. 

“It’s on me. I’ll go.” 

And in just a few seconds, Shane regretted every single decision he has made tonight.

They both stood up and made their way to the nearby coat closet, getting locked in for seven minutes. 

They were close. Both their arms scrunched to their chest, facing each other, Shane looked down at Ryan, giving him a half smile. 

“Hi,” Ryan broke the silence. “I guess, we’re supposed to kiss or something.”

“I’m not going to kiss you, Ryan. You have a boyfriend.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,”

One Minute went by. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Shane questioned.

“I didn’t want you to judge me,”

“Judge you over what? That you like Brent or that you like guys?”

Two Minutes

Ryan shrugged.

“Ryan, man, I’d never fucking judge you. Why did you even think I would?” Shane questioned, a little too harsh. 

“I don’t know, man, I was scared to tell you!”

“You shouldn’t be scared to tell me shit like that! We tell each other everything!”  
“Well I didn’t want to tell you!”

“Why the fuck not, I tell you everything!”

“Why are you getting mad? You’re the one who ditched me, who stormed off, who ignored my messages.” 

“Yeah, because my best fucking friend who I have been in love with for three years got a fucking boyfriend without fucking telling me!” As soon as those words even left his mouth, Shane’s hands flew up and covered mouth. 

What did he just do? What the fuck did he just do? 

Ryan looked at him, a shocked expression on his face.

Three Minutes and the door opened 4 minutes early. 

“We heard yelling, are you two okay?” Brent asked, holding the door open for the two. 

“Just peachy,” Shane muttered, walking past Brent and making sure to nudge him in the shoulder. 

Shane grabbed Sara and Jen, apologizing that they had to leave so early, and got in the car. 

All he could think about on the drive home was how fucking stupid he feels. 

__

Mrs. Madej allowed the two girls to stay over, knowing that nothing was going to happen between them. 

It was only 11PM, neither Sara nor Jen were that drunk, and now all three of them are sitting awkwardly in Shane’s room until Jen spoke up. 

“Will you please tell us what happened?” 

Through the events that took place this evening, Jen managed to get the jist of Shane being jealous, but she’s still curious as to what has happened in the closet. 

“I just,” Shane started, looking at the two girls. “We just started talking then yelling then, then I told him that I love him and I fucked everything up.” 

They stayed silent, and they hugged. 

___

Message from: Ryan  
_Shane?_

Message from: Ryan  
_Shane please answer me._

Message from: Ryan  
_Can we talk?_

Message from: Ryan  
_Please, Shane._

Message from: Ryan  
_Can you come over? I have popcorn._

Message from: Ryan  
_Brent and I left the party early and I made him drop me off at my house._

Message from: Ryan  
_I told him what happened in the closet._

Message from: Ryan  
_He told me it would be better if we broke up_

Message from: Ryan  
_He said he’s always known there was something between us, but we were to scared to admit._

Message from: Ryan  
_He said that, even though he knew I had a crush on you, that he wanted to be my boyfriend._

Message from: Ryan  
_He didn’t know that you liked me or he never would’ve tried._

Message from: Ryan  
_And, to be honest, I was so hung up on you and I didn’t know if you liked me so I just said yes when he asked and I was attracted to him because he was attracted to me._

Message from: Ryan  
_I don’t like him like I like you._

Message from: Ryan  
_Please, man._

Shane looked at his phone, his mind to fuzzy with drowsiness to even comprehend the scenario. All he knew is that he needed to see Ryan, he needed to fix this. So, he grabbed his keys, left a note for Jen and Sara, and left. 

The drive seemed 10 times longer than usual, even though Shane was 99% certain that he was breaking a few laws.

Finally, he arrived to Ryans. He got out of the car and ran up to the door as fast as lightning. 

Before he could even knock, Ryan opened the door. 

And damn, was Ryan happy to see his lanky friend on the other side of the door.


End file.
